Heartbeat
by Lovedei
Summary: Kida est dehors la nuit, il fuit son traqueur mais se retrouve bloqué. VF


**Titre** : Heartbeat

**Couple** : Izaya x Masaomi

**Genre** : Angst

**Bêta** : Merci à ma chérie de Rain pour m'avoir relu et corrigée, je t'aime fort !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartiens, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire qui est de Brink0fDespair qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire sa fanfiction, disons que la traduction au moins m'appartient !

C'est ma première traduction et ma première publication sur ce site, je suis très heureuse, depuis le temps que j'hésitais à le faire. En fait je ne pensais pas que ce que je publierais en premier serait une traduction mais comme mon amour de Masaomi ne semble pas très populaire sur le fandom français de Durarara, j'ai décidé de lui faire honneur ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et me dire si la traduction est bonne. Soyez quand même indulgent, bonne lecture !

**Heartbeat**

**By**

**Brink0fDespair**

**

* * *

**

Kida Masaomi courrait à travers les sombres ruelles d'Ikebukuro fuyant la sombre silhouette qui le chassait. Il s'arrêta dans son élan, et lui sembla que son poursuivant n'était plus là. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, vérifiant les environs, sursautant en entendant une poubelle tomber.

"Merde!" pensa Kida, reprenant sa course folle. Il courrait, ne sachant pas où il allait. Il devait juste s'échapper. A sa plus grande consternation, il arriva dans une impasse. "C'est pas le moment!"

Le blond se retourna et se stoppa net quand il vit la silhouette marcher vers lui.

"Que fait tu dehors si tard, Kida?" dit l'homme tout en s'approchant du jeune.

"Orihara;" dit Kida nerveusement en reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur, à sa grande horreur.

"Tu sais, les petits enfants ne devraient pas courir partout dans Ikebukuro la nuit. Tu n'est pas d'accord?" dit Orihara, se tenant face au blond.

"Haha... Ouais je suis d'accord. En fait, je vais rentrer à la maison maintenant." Kida essaya de passer à côté du plus vieux, mais se fit rapidement repousser contre le mur.

"Pourquoi se dépêcher?" Dit Orihara, plaçant ses mains sur la poitrine de Kida. Ce dernier tressaillit à ce contact et le regarda fixement. "Ton coeur bat très vite. Il y a un problème?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"N-Non. Je dois y aller. Vraiment." chuchota Kida avec hésitation. Orihara prit le poignet de Kida et le plaqua contre le mur. Les yeux du blond s'élargirent quand le plus vieux approcha son visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

"Ah, comment ça se fait? Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis si longtemps." dit-il en continuant de sourire.

"S'il vous plait... Pas ce soir." supplia Kida quand le portable de celui-ci commença à vibrer dans sa poche. Les deux hommes le regardèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Orihara l'arrache de sa poche. "Hey! Rendez le moi!"

Orihara repoussa le blond, l'attrapant par le cou, le serrant légèrement. Kida saisi son bras avec ses deux mains tentant de le faire lâcher prise alors qu'il était à bout de souffle. "Orihara..." haleta Kida. L'informateur gloussa et retourna son attention sur le téléphone, qui continuait à vibrer. Il grimaça quand il vit l'identification de la personne qui appelait.

"Qui est-ce?" haleta Kida.

"Le gosse devrait savoir ce qui me reviens de droit." gronda Orihara en plaçant le téléphone encore vibrant sur l'intimité de Kida.

"Mikado". Kida se tortilla inconfortablement à cette nouvelle sensation et gémit. Orihara poussa légèrement le portable, gagnant un faible gémissement du garçon.

"Heh. Tu apprécie?" le taquina Orihara.

"A-Arrêtez... Ah!" Souffla Kida en déplaçant ses pieds. Finalement le téléphone arrêta de vibrer et Orihara libéra son prisonnier.

"Bien, c'était intéressant". Orihara gloussa en regardant le plus jeune appuyé contre le mur, reprenant son souffle.

"Rendez moi... mon téléphone." Tonna Kida, levant les yeux vers le plus vieux.

"Je te le rendrais plus tard. Promis" dit Orihara en rangeant le portable dans la poche de sa veste, percevant le regard furieux du jeune blond.

"Quoi? Tu es énervé?" demanda Orihara tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de Kida, remarquant la teinte rouge qui se formait.

"Oho, je vois". Il eu un petit rire.

Kida le regarda, confus. Tout à coup, il se fit retourner de façon à ce que son front touche le mur en brique derrière lui. Ses mains se firent placer au milieu de son dos et attachées. Kida se figea quand il sentit le souffle du plus vieux près de son oreille.

"Je pense que nous allons essayer quelque chose de nouveau." Orihara gloussa, sorti un bandeau de sa poche et le noua sur les yeux du pauvre Kida. L'adolescent tressaillit face à la soudaine obscurité. "Ça sera bientôt fini." chuchota Orihara dans son oreille tandis qu'il laissait tomber sa main sur le reste de son corps.

Kida tressaillit quand l'informateur glissa sa main sous son sweat-shirt et défit sa ceinture. Il frissonna au moment où son jean et son boxer se firent lentement enlevés.

"Hah..." soupira Kida alors que sa longueur se faisait caresser.

"Tu es tellement adorable Kida." Dit Orihara tout en commençant à sucer le cou du blond. Le plus jeune se tortilla inconfortablement quand le brun entama des mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa longueur.

"Ngh... Je... Je vais..." haleta Kida.

"Viens alors." rit Orihara tout en caressant les cheveux de blond.

Kida vint finalement dans la main patiente et fut abandonné sur le sol.

"Facile, comme toujours." rigola Orihara, tout en se léchant les doigts, lapant ce qu'il avait recueilli du plus jeune. Kida se déplaça tentant de retrouver son souffle.

"Uh... Détachez-moi..." haleta-t-il.

"Maintenant? Nous ne l'avons pas encore fait." répondit Orihara. Après avoir fini de nettoyer sa main, il souleva le blond et le porta sous son bras.

"Reposez moi par terre! Ou allons-nous?" cria Kida.

"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça." S'amusa Orihara.

Kida ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps ils avaient marché. Il tressaillit quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière eux.

"On est arrivé!" s'exclama Orihara avec excitation.

"O-ou?" demanda Kida nerveusement.

"Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça."

"Arrêtez! Ce n'est pas marrant! Putain détachez moi immédiatement!" hurla Kida quand il fut soudainement placé en position assise, son dos contre la poitrine du plus vieux.

"Fougueux ce soir n'est-ce pas?" le taquina l'informateur. Il serra le blond plus près de lui. Kida sursauta quand il sentit l'érection du plus vieux. "On va faire ça différemment."

"D-Différement...?"

"Yep!" répondit Orihara joyeusement en dé zippant son pantalon. Kida dégluti au son de la fermeture éclair. Il sentit des mains soulever légèrement ses cuisses.

"Hehe. Prépare-toi Kida." prévint Orihara avant d'entrer en Kida. Le blond poussa un hurlement sous la douleur tandis que le plus vieux écartait ses jambes au maximum pour obtenir un meilleur accès. "Hah... Pas très souple, mais ça peut s'arranger." dit Orihara en commençant à sucer son cou.

"Ah...!" Kida bondit légèrement. "A-Arrêtez! S'il vous plait!"

"Oh j'aime tellement t'entendre me supplier." Orihara eu un rictus. "Mais je vais te laisser voir ça au moins." La main d'Orihara lacha une des cuisses de Kida et défit le bandeau. Il cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière de la chambre. Ceux-ci s'élargirent à la vue qu'il avait devant lui.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois?" Orihara eu un petit sourire narquois alors que le garçon sous lui tremblait. Le blond essaya de détourner son regard, mais la main d'Orihara lui saisi le menton et le força à regarder devant lui.

"Pourquoi...?" Kida commença à pleurer. "N-ne me faite pas regarder..."

"Ah, mais Kida-kun, tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis." dit Orihara tout en regardant Kida à travers le miroir en face d'eux. "D'ailleurs, tu voulais enlever ce bandeau n'est-ce pas?"

Kida ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux.

"Je parie que si j'étais Mikado, tu ne t'y opposerais pas."

Les yeux de Kida s'élargirent et fixèrent Orihara furieusement.

"C'est ce que je pensais." La main d'Orihara libéra le menton de Kida et retourna à sa cuisse. Il étendit les jambes du garçon plus largement et se poussa en lui. Kida jappa et détourna la tête du miroir.

"Regarde toi Kida" Le blond regarda dans le miroir quand Orihara poussa en lui. "Regarde juste ton visage."

"Orihara...san." pleurnicha Kida en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier. "Je ne peux pas..."

"Juste un peu plus." sourit Orihara en continuant à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le garçon, y gagnant râles et gémissements. Les mains de Kida, toujours attachées derrière lui, se contractèrent sous la douleur.

"Ngh...!"

"Es-ce que tu vas encore venir?" chuchota Orihara à son oreille. Kida ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. L'aîné lui tira les cheveux et le força à regarder dans le miroir. "Laisse moi voir ton visage quand tu viendras cette fois-ci."

"Ah...!" Kida vint tandis que Orihara parvenait au plus profond de sa victime et sourit quant à l'expression de Kida à ce moment-là. C'était un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Il lacha les cheveux du garçon et celui-ci baissa la tête, embarrassé.

"Ngh...Kida." gémit Orihara tandis qu'il venait dans le jeune homme. Il sentit l'adolescent se crisper alors que sa semence dégoulinait de lui. Le plus vieux souleva le blond et le reposa sur ses genoux. Il défit les mains du garçon et le colla a lui, glissant une main sous son sweat-shirt.

Kida n'émit aucune résistance, à la grande surprise d'Orihara. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine du blond et sentit son coeur battre. Kida leva les yeux, le regardant à travers le miroir et tout deux s'échangèrent un regard. Le regard d'un instant.

"Mmm... Tu étais bon ce soir Kida." Les yeux de celui-ci se fermèrent et il tomba de fatigue après avoir entendu les mots d'Orihara. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et chuchota 'mien'.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, merci d'avoir lu. Review?


End file.
